


Starlit Nights

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, sam and dean - Freeform, word:- rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam thinks they need to get away from it all for a relaxing week-end. Dean's not happy, but he can't resist the puppies!





	Starlit Nights

"No way, Sammy! Camping's dangerous as fuck. You want me to rough it on a mountain-side waiting to be monster bait."

"I've vetted the place, Dean. No supernatural activity-ever. We're always breathing recycled air in the bunker. We need a break."

Sam turned on the puppies, and Dean cursed himself for still caving to his sibling's emotional blackmail.

But cave he did!

"Fine. Two nights, and if anything happens I get to kick your ass for a month."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"Glad you came, " asked Sam, stretched out beside his brother on the Impala's hood.

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"Yes because it's relaxing, just me and you, far from our daily crap, and 'no' because there's a fugly creeping up on us from behind the car."

:

Alarmed, Sam slid to his feet, his body in defence mode... just... to hear Dean's gleeful chuckle.

"Gotcha, Sasquatch," he teased.

"You...!" Sam growled, yanking his brother down the hood until his ass bounced off the grassy terrain. "You wanna tussle? I'm in!"

::::::::::::::::::

They lay side by side, skin damp with sweat and chests heaving like pistons, utterly at peace as they stared up at the stars.

Or was it the stars staring down at them!


End file.
